


Why is it called back to the future anyway?

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I do not own Roswell NM or any charecters. This is not canon fic. But it is a fun one.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 37
Kudos: 81





	1. Dust do it!

Alex woke coughing, choking on dust. He rolled onto his side coughing and spat out onto the rubble next to his head. All around him was in darkness, during the explosion the floor had collapsed at the same time that the roof had fallen in on him and Michael. Michael!  
"Gue," Alex coughed again, his throat rebelling as he tried to speak. "Guerin?" Alex shouted as loud as his hoarse throat would allow. "Guerin?! Michael?" Alex sat up wincing as pain shot through his head. His hand found the cut above his eye brow, tacky with blood and grit.

"Alex?" A dim glow from a torch flickered and died somewhere over to the right. "Shit!" Michael cussed and Alex fought the urge to laugh with relief. Michael clambered over the fallen beam next to Alex. 

"Hey," Michael's hands went straight to the cut on Alex's face.  
"You ok?" Michael was covered in 5he same grey dust as Alex and mercifully appeared uninjured.

"I'll live, head feels like I'm hungover." Alex admitted. "What happened?" Michael sat down next to Alex.

"Alarm triggered the explosion. Place was rigged. I found yellow pollen in some of the debris. My powers are shot for now." Michael sniffed, face twitching in irritation.

"How did they know we were coming?" Alex wondered. 

"I dont know. But we should get out of here before anyone shows." Michael got up and offered his hand. Alex took it, ignoring the warm flutter down low in his stomach. They needed to get out of here.

The climb out of the rubble was slow going . Michael insisted on climbing up after Alex, watching his every move.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt your leg?" Michael demanded as they finally reached daylight.

Alex wiped sweat from his brow and frowned.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You favour your left leg when you walk. Have done since you came back. When we were climbing you used your hands as much as possible. Upper body strength. You kept your left leg as straight as possible, why?" Michael moved towards Alex as he spoke.

"Its nothing." Alex shrugged as Michael glared. "Reallu, I guess I banged up my leg when I fell." Michael looked away jaw tight. "Its the truth Guerin!what you want me to drop my pants right here to prove it?"

"Yeah," Michael looked defiant. "Go ahead. Because I know how little you value yourself Alex."

Alex felt irritation flare through him as he reached for the waistband of the pants he wore. "Fine!" He fumed pushing them past his knees. "Happy now!"

Michael looked far from amused as he took in the bruised swelling of Alex's knee.

"We should get out of here." Alex fastened his pants as Michael came along side him. "Here." Michael looped Alex's arm over his neck supporting him as they started to walk.

"Your such an ass!" Alex commented, but he was smiling.


	2. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Michael talk with the gang about what happened.

"So after Alex dropped his pants for me, we came here." Michael announced to the room. 

Isabel suppressed a snort, Alex glared at Michael, Kyle started talking medicine with Liz, Max said nothing, Maria looked bored and Forrest shot Michael a filthy look.

"I was showing him my injury." Alex spoke quietly to Forrest who nodded and placed a hand around Alex's shoulders, his hand moving to play with the hair at the nape of Alex's neck. Michael's eyes followed the movement and his jaw clenched slightly.

"So pants dropping aside," Isabel addressed the room. "It looked like they knew you were coming?"

"The place had been cleared out. Computers destroyed down to the mother board." Alex explained. "Yellow pollen was everywhere."

"So how did they know?" Isabel looked around at the small gathering.

"We could be bugged." Michael spoke his thoughts out loud. His eyes went to Forrest. Or we have a mole. Michael was still suspicious about the newest member of the group and not just because he was with Alex..


	3. Storm clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Forrest

"That ex of yours is really something." Forrest commented as he drove towards Alex's cabin.

"That's just Guerin being Guerin." Alex commented looking out of the window. How had project shepherd knew they were coming?

"Do you?" Forrest asked and Alex realised he had missed a part of what the blue haired guy was saying.

"I'm sorry I spaced," Alex confessed. Forrest looked slightly irritated, but then smiled.

"I said I think he still has feelings for you." Forrest reached out and touched Alex's cheek.

Alex suppressed a shudder. It had been like this since they had first kissed. Part of him knew he should lean into the touch, crave more. But part of him just wanted to get away. It was something Alex didn't want to think to deeply about. Especially how he craved someone else's touch..

"I'm tired," he sighed. They had stopped in front of his cabin and Alex just wanted to be alone.

"Get some rest." Forrest withdrew his hand. Alex nodded and opened the car door. Inside the cabin he flopped onto the sofa rubbing at his sore knee. The air was heavy and humid..A storm was coming.


	4. Rain in the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and isabel

"Nothing says I'm jealous like trying to stir up trouble." Isabel sat down in the deck chair near to Michael who was sprawled back in his own by the fire with a bottle of beer. A second bottle rose from a cooler next to him and drifted over to Isabel.  
"Thanks," Isabel flipped off the cap and took a sip. "Kind of warm for a fire dont you think?"

"Yeah," Michael agreed. Isabel studied him, tense shoulders, tight jaw...Irritation screaming from every pore.

"It really gets to you huh? That Alex found somebody else? You know some people would find that kinda funny considering you were with Maria..."

"I dont like the guy." Michael admitted. "Hell, I dont even know him. But I dont like him."

"Because he is with Alex? Michael I told you not to leave, open mic night." Isabel looked at him with sympathy.

"It wasnt the right time then." Michael defended his choice. "But it's been six months and.."

"You still love him?" Isabel nodded, the question rhetorical. 

"Always." Michael admitted. "Hes the one damn reason I dont want off this planet."

"You should tell him Michael. Let him choose." Michael's sniffed nose crunching.

"He'll walk away Is. Always has." Michael's fear of rejection stemmed from childhood.

"Funny, because way I recall, he was ready and you walked away." Isabel looked up as the first heavy drops of rain hit her face. "Inside?" 

Michael nodded. They were about to head for the airstream when a flash of electric light almost blinded them. When his eyes cleared Michael stared dumbfounded with Isabel at his side at the young women who appeared before them.

"Dad," she called out before her eyes rolled upwards and she fainted.


	5. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?

"I called Kyle. He's on his way. Max isn't answering his cell." Isabel stopped next to Michael looking down at the women on the bed.

"Figures," Michael felt brief irritation towards Max. "This is weird Is. I feel like I know this girl somehow."

"Well," Isabel looked at Michael. "I dont, but that right there is definitely alien." Isabel pointed to a white cuff curled around the girls arm, it was semi transparent and had the same texture as the ship console. Isabel reached out and removed the cap the girl wore.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked feeling a flash of protective ness he didn't understand. The cap was hiding a mass of golden brown curls.

"Making her more comfortable." Isabel explained. "I dont think shes dangerous Michael. But then I was married to a murdering alien so.."

"Is.." Michael stopped as the girl groaned, her eyes fluttered and opened. Michael studied her face, those eyes looked familiar...

"Hey there," Isabel spoke gently, "how are you feeling?"

"Like someone just kicked my ass. Time travel hurts."The girl partially sat up. "Can i have some water?"

"Wait." Michael stopped Isabel. "Before we play nurse maid. Who the hell are you?" 

The girl arched an eyebrow, an amused smile tugging at her mouth.

"Wow, nice bedside manner, Dad." Michael and Isabel looked at each other.

"Dad?" Michael questioned. He could see similarities, curls, nose...was it possible? "Who are you?"

"My name is Nora Jane Guerin. I'm your daughter. Oh and if your hoping for a big emotion speech from your future self, you said and I quote 'get your head out of your ass and sort things with Alex.'"

Isabel snorted back a laugh.


	6. Who are you? Where is your mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael questions Nora

"So you arrive here out of the blue and claim to be my daughter?" Michael glanced at Isabel who's brow was furrowed thoughtfully.

"No I came from the future, no blue involved and i am..your daughter." Nora shot back with an arched brow.

"Not buying it." Michael denied. "We have no idea who..or what the hell you are."

"Gee, thanks Dad!" Nora stood facing Michael, tense and irritated. She flung her hand out and a glass standing on the sink smashed.

" That is your power Michael" Isabel glanced at him.

"Bit dramatic dont ya think?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"No shit!" Nora fired back. "Kinda like the guy who taught me...oh...yeah, that was you."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Michael shot back, slightly irritated that he was arguing with a teenager.

"Hey," isabel smiled, "who is your Mom? If Michael's your Dad...and trust me I'm starting to believe it." Michael glared at her and Isabel stepped back miming a key locking her mouth.

"I dont have a Mom." Nora glanced at Isabel and back to Michael.

"Sorry," Michael felt some of his irritation fade. "Its pretty rough not having a Mom."

"Ugh!" Nora clapped a hand to her head, "that's not what I mean, my.." They all turned towards the window as a car approached. "Finally!" Nora breathed as she lunged for the door.

"Hey!" Michael tried to use his powers to stop her but the pinged back as though blocked. "What?" He snarled at Isabel who shrugged and hurried out the door. Michael grabbed his hat and thumped the wall with the palm of his hand, could the day get any worse?


	7. What are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives

As Alex pulled up to the trailer the door opened a a girl with a mop of dark curls almost spilled out of the airstream. She hurried towards the car and Alex lowered the passenger window.  
"Get in." He instructed ignoring her look of suprise. As the car door slammed behind her and Michael appeared at the airstream door Alex threw his car into reverse before speeding away from the junk yard.  
"Seatbelt." Alex barked.  
"Da..Daddy?" Nora questioned. "Is it really you?"  
"No its father christmas." Alex's sarcasm had improved with age. "Actually I guess I am Father Christmas...to you anyway." Alex glanced at Nora. "Oh and you're grounded."  
"But Daddy, I just wanted to stop you getting hurt." Nora begged.   
" I'm the Father here kiddo. I keep you safe. It's how it works."  
"Did you steal a car?" Nora asked looking the car over.  
"Nope. I borrowed it from myself." Alex pulled into a side street. "And dont change the subject. Now we need to find Michael and go home."  
"Wait...Dad's here to?" Nora chewed at her lip. "Is he angry?"   
"Level 10 angry. I just hope he uses his head and doesnt screw with the timeline."  
"Daddy, if Dads angry enough that he didn't come looking for me.." Nora glanced at Alex who started the car.  
"We need to get to the cabin. Now." Alex pulled out into the street kicking up dust as the car sped off.


	8. My Michael sense is tingling

Something felt off. Alex had the strangest feeling. It wasnt foreboding exactly, just a sense that something wasnt quite right, the calm before the storm. If he didn't know better he would say his Guerin sense was tingling. He stood on the back porch nursing a cup of coffee in his hands as he leant against the rail.

"Hey, are you ok? Cos you kind of bailed on me there?"

Forrest was leaning against the sliding doors, his shirt was back on but left unbuttoned and his feet were bare.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry it was a dick move. Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was." Alex admitted.

"Alex, we talked about this. I understand." Forrest moved closer taking hold of Alex gently by the forearms. "Your ex must have really hurt you." Forrest concluded. Alex tensed. Michael had hurt him, but Alex had hurt Michael to.

"I dont want to talk about Guerin," Alex smiled shyly. "Not tonight." He reached out to toy with Forrest's hair.

"Are you ready?" Forrest smiled suggestively and Alex's sense of foreboding increased. He fought against it. This was a new relationship. Nerves happened, he just had to push through.

"I wont be a minute." Alex smiled and Forrest nodded going back inside. Alex picked up his coffee cup and turned his back on the view.

"Alex!" Alex turned in suprise as Michael careened into his back yard skidding on the leaves.

"What are you doing?" Alex was torn between anger and relief as the alien came to a stop at the bottom of the porch steps.

"I need to talk to you." Michael looked up and Alex's breath caught, something was different about Michael...

"Seriously?" Forrest arrived on the porch next to Alex. Before Alex could reply Forrest flew backwards suddenly as though he had been thrown, his head connected to the wall and he slumped down onto the wooden decking unconscious.

"What the fuck Guerin?!" Alex checked Forrests pulse, he was still breathing.

"Alex," Michael spoke from between gritted teeth. "Move away from him. Now."

Alex stood and took in the tense set of Michael's shoulders, his every pore tense with anger. The yard gate changed open and a young woman with curly brown hair ran into the yard and behind her was...

"Michael Guerin! I told you not to come here!"  
Alex watched as himself, well an older him stalked across the back yard.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded and all 3 turned towards him. The girl looked sheepish as she gave a small wave.

"Hi Daddy," she called and Alex felt his legs give out on him.


	9. Today was yesterday in the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex calls Michael and learns more about his daughter.

" Hey um Guerin it's me." Alex paced up and down the hallway glancing in the sitting room where the older him, Michael and his daughter, his daughter?! Sat waiting. Forrest was in a bed in the spare room. Michael had assured him that the blow to the head would not kill him but he would be out of it for a few hours. Alex felt a mix of guilt and relief in that Forrest wasnt being dragged deeper into this whole thing and guilt that he was involved in the first place.

"Alex it is not a good time." Michael sounded tense and frustrated.

"Just listen.." Alex asked.

"No really," Guerin butted un loudly. Alex jumped as the phone flew out of his hand and into the out stretched one of the future Michael.

"Hey dumbass." Michael spoke into the cell. " We're having a party at the cabin and your invited." He laughed as he tucked the phone into his pocket. "I just hung up." He paused. "The younger me."

"Yeah. Would you like to tell me what is going on?" Alex asked still standing in the doorway. "Doesnt us being in the same time pose a huge risk?"

"Not really." Older Alex stood. "I mean yes your me in your time but I'm me from my time. Basically if we met in the same time zone then yes. But this is my past and I'm from your future so it's impossible."

"But being here could really screw up the timeline." Michael spoke frowning. 

"Dad I was just trying to stop Daddy being hurt." The girl was speaking.

"Your Michael's daughter?" Alex questioned. The older him tensed and made eye contact with Michael.

"Might as well tell him. Gonna have to do damage control after this anyways." Michael shrugged.

"My Dad is Michael." The girl agreed. "My name is Nora Jane Guerin. And your my Daddy."

"And your Mom?" Alex queried. The way she moved and those curls were definitely Guerin..

"I dont have a Mom." Nora met his eyes with a grin. "You gave birth to me."

"Alex!" The door burst open as Michael skidded into the hall jolting Alex from his stunned state. "Who the hell are you?" Michael demanded standing so that he was partially in front of Alex.

"Really? Are we even going there? I know I'm not a dumbass." The older Michael quipped.

"Michael stop goading him." Older Alex cut in looking at young Michael.

" It really is us Guerin. The future us. Nora is our daughter." Older Alex spoke soothing.

Michael sniffed, taking in the three from the future thoughtfully in silence.

"She has a trash mouth." He finally surprised younger Alex by saying.

"You believe them?" He asked quietly.

"I always believe you Alex," Michael looked at him over his shoulder. "I know that's you standing there."

"How?" The question slipped out before Alex could stop it. Michael looked at him a thousand words in one look.

"Oh jeez get a room!" Nora groaned earning a swat from older Alex.


	10. You cant be serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Michael, Alex and Michael and Alex....  
> Talk about why they are here

"Ok, so Nora keeps saying shes here to stop me getting hurt. Who hurts me?" Alex asks curiously.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Older Michael asks from where he is perched on the windowsill.  
"Its opening a can of worms Alex. Right now your with blue top, but in the future your with me. Do you really need to know how that pans out?"

"I..I dont know." Alex admits. "I dont know."

"Still running private?" Michael stands up and walls outside to the kitchen.

"Bad tempered ass." Older Michael comments. 

Nora gives a snort of mirth from where she is crouched studying Alex's dvd collection.  
"Takes one to know one." She quips.

"I'll go talk to him." Older Alex stands and follows Michael towards the kitchen.

"Nora can you go check on Forrest. No touching him. Physical or mental. Understood?" Older Michael instructs.

"Yes." Nora gives him a moody face but goes up the stairs without a fight.

"Shes very like you." Alex comments looking at his hands rather than older Michael.

"In sass maybe but shes more like you in other things." Michael wanders over and sits down next to Alex.

"Was she eh...planned?" Alex asks, still not looking at the man next to him.

"Nora was a suprise to everyone. We didn't know that alien DNA allows males to carry offspring. When we bonded I guess..you got pregnant."

Alex jumped as Michael's hand came down over his.  
"Why dont you want to know about the future Alex?" Michael's face although older is open in a way Alex has seen before, when he was 17...

"It took everything for me to let you go and move forward...I cant face losing you again." Alex admits, a slight tremor running through him.

"Damage control Alex." Michael gently rubs a thumb over his clenched hands.

"What does that even mean Guerin?" Michael's eyes crinkle when he laughs. "Sorry," Alex apologises.

"Dont be, it's been a while since you called me that." Michael grins. "Nora can remove any memories of our being here from your mind, no harm done. So do you want to know your future?"


	11. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Alex talks to Michael

"Not everything I do is about rejection you know." Michael sighs heavily at Alex's words. His hands grip the counter for a moment.

"What do you want Alex?" His tone is cool as he turns, eyes widening in suprise as he realises its older Alex who followed him.

"Ironic dont you think that you always acuse me of running away, but right now your the one running."

"You dont know me." Michael denies and older Alex laughs without humor.

"I know everything about you Michael. Every thought, every mood, everything." Older Alex meets his gaze straight on without flinching. "Right now your trying to push me away because your scared, vulnerable. I'm not looking away Guerin."

"You didn't want to know about us! My you, I mean present you, fuck...This is fucked up." Michael turns his back looking out of the window.

"Alex is scared of losing you, it's a feeling I know well." Older Alex walks over to Michael's side.

"Your with Forrest right now, how does that end?" Michael asks refusing to speak about his feelings.

"Michael," Older Alex speaks softly and Michael is drawn to his gaze, open in a way Michael has rarely seen in his time with Alex. "I love you, I have never not loved you. Past, present and future."

"You know that name is wrong right?" Michael asks desperate to move on before he does something stupid like kissing older Alex in Alex's own kitchen, would that even be classed as cheating?  
"Back to the future?" Technically he goes back to his present."

"One day you and I are going to stop running Guerin." Older Alex smiles. "Do you want to know how that plans out?"


	12. The price you pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Alex?

"Nora keeps saying she came here to stop me getting hurt."   
Alex was pacing in front of the fireplace while Michael sat perched on the windowsill as a lookout for their older selves. The two of them and Nora had taken Forrest to the hospital.  
"You know I thought you would be more worried about the blue top." Michael drawled, his arms folded across his chest.  
"Forrest is going to be ok. They are taking him to the hospital. I didnt go Guerin because two of me in one car? You cant explain that."

"Nora seems pretty good with the mind mojo." Michael wiggled his fingers. "No one would notice or remember."

"I think she has exerted herself enough for one evening Guerin. Getting Forrest to forget what happened here?"

"Would you have gone if it had been me?" Michael asked abruptly.

"What?!" Alex exhaled quickly as he pinched the bridge of his nose before running a weary hand through his hair.

"Have you slept with him?" Michael was openly trying to push Alex's buttons now, if his small smirk was anything to go by.

"That's none of your business Guerin." Alex stood tense, irritation screaming from every pore. 

Michael stood up from the window and walked over to Alex.

"You're always my business Alex," Michael leant in closer, his mouth barely inches away from Alex's.

"Except when your with Maria," Michael flinched and Alex stepped back for some much needed distance.

The front door opened and older Michael appeared carrying a sleeping Nora in his arms. He carefully settled her on the sofa while older Alex took the throw from an armchair and used it to cover their daughter. Older Alex nodded towards the kitchen.

"Ok we need answers." Alex spoke as the door closed behind them. "Why are you here?"

"Fun fourway?" Older Michael quipped earning a glare from both Alex's. "Well the sex is epic." He shrugged and smirked at his younger self.

"We came here to get our daughter and take her home, which will happen once the time on these," Older Alex pulled up his sleeve to show the same piece of tech that Michael had seen on Nora, "runs out." Only one cell was illuminated.

"Why is Nora here?" Alex asked as Michael stepped closer examining the device on older Alex's wrist.

"She wanted to stop something from happening, but she miscalculated the timeframe and came back too far." Older Alex explained glancing at older Michael.

"What did she want to stop?" Michael demanded. Older Alex sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt before he pulled it off over his head.

"Fuck!" Michael breathed staring in horror at older Alex. The hand print rested on his chest above his heart. The skin around it scorched and burned. Black root like tendrils spanned out in all directions, raised in scar like formation. He looked like a victim of a fire, but the hand print told Michael of the origin of these wounds.  
"Fuck Alex," Michael breathed, blinking as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Alex made a garbled noise in his throat at Michael's distress and older Michael gently pulled the younger man into his arms.   
"Its ok, you're ok." He whispered.

Older Alex moved then, cupping Michael's face in his hands he brushed away the tears with his thumbs.  
"Mich-Guerin I'm ok. This wasnt your fault." Older Alex soothed.

"Who did this?" Michael stepped back, his face set, "who did this?" He demanded.

"Forrest," Older Alex answered. "Forrest Long."


	13. Organised chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 way discussion old and young

"I'm going to kill him." Michael headed for the door. Older Alex flicked his hand and it closed before Michael reached it.

"What?" Michael looked from older Alex to Alex in suprise. "You have powers?"

"I can use your powers." Older Alex corrected pulling his shirt back on.

"Give me wrong good reason why I shouldn't go kill that asshole right now?" Michael demanded, he was speaking to both Alex's now.

"Hes an alien." Alex looked at older Alex in shock. "Forrest?"

"Yeah." Older Alex confirmed. "We only found out recently." He glanced at Michael. "You cant kill Forrest because he has valuable information we need."

"Information you can tell us." Michael objected. "Tell us what we need to know so I can waste the guy."

"You really want to kill that badly Guerin?" Alex objected.

"I dont want that for you Alex!" Michael's voice had risen in volume, his hand gestures becoming more exaggerated. "Have you seen yourself? That blue haired space brat hurt you and yeah...I want to end him. Because I dont know how else to deal with what I'm feeling right now." Michael swiped at his damp cheeks and took in deep breaths of air.

"Forrest didnt come to me with the intention of hurting me Michael." Older Alex spoke quietly. "He came to kill you and I intervened." Older Alex shook his head. "We cant give you the information we know and leave. It will alter the timeline. We have to wipe your minds of everything to do with us before we go."

"What was the point in coming here at all if all you're going to do is run?" Michael demanded. Older Alex laughed softly and stepped forwards.

"You always think I'm running Guerin. You forget I know how this pans out. I have you, our kids, everything I ever wanted." Older Alex gently cupped Michael's cheek. "The only place I'm running Guerin is to you."

"Eh hem." Older Michael cleared his throat and older Alex stepped away with an eye roll.

"Is Forrest an alien like Michael? Why is this information so important? " Alex asked. The older versions of themselves looked at each other. "How can I use Michael's powers? How old are you guys?" Alex continued.

"I can answer." Older Michael looked at them both. "But I need a promise that you will both agree to your memories being wiped without a struggle. Or we wipe them anyway and you get nothing."

"I'll do what I need to, to keep everyone safe." Alex agreed. Michael gave a small sharp nod as he leaned against the door frame.

"Forrest is an alien, from the same planet as Max, isabel and I. But hes not the same kind. His skill set is different. He has been working as a double agent...For himself and under Project Shephered."

"What?" Alex went pale as he sat down quickly on a kitchen stool.

"Jesse Manes planned to put a mole inside the group. He had no idea that Forrest was an alien. When Jesse died, Forrest decided to keep cover and get more involved in his relationship with Alex." Older Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Forrest told us about another branch of project shephered. Well not himself of course, but he left a trail for us to follow, starting around now in this time. During the years that follow Forrest and Alex are close, but only as friends. Their relationship fizzled out over a year. Looking for alien stuff... It leads to some major revelations."  
He looked at his younger self. "More aliens, ship schematics, tech, everything. But when Alex looked into the encrypted files he found a personel database with Forrest on there. Forrest took off. Alex and I rekindled our relationship and Alex fell pregnant." Michael paused and smiled at his partner. "We brought up Nora after getting married in Vegas." Older Michael shook his head with a grin. "But Forrest came back when we discovered the ship."

"Theres a ship?" Alex looked at Michael and back to older Michael. "I dont understand, why are you still here?"

"Because of you Alex. The ship is built to sustain aliens. Not part humans. You're human and my home. Our daughters are part human." Older Michael smiled at his husband who came to his side, there hands entertwined. 

"Forrest tried to kill me when I refused to let him take the ship. There are other aliens who needed to have the chance to go home. But he didnt want to listen. In his rage he got Alex in the cross fire. Alex couldnt survive the injuries Forrest caused him." Older Michael swallowed hard and looked down as memories played across his mind. "I killed him." It was a husky whisper. 

"Max couldnt heal me. I was dead. Technically." Older Alex explained. "There was something on the ship that kept me in stasis for a while. Like some kind of human pod I guess."

"I worked my way through some of the information we found on the ship and found a early of transferring some of my energy into Alex."

"So that's why older Alex can use my powers?" Younger Michael quizzed.

"Yeah," Older Michael nodded. "Nora found out when Alex and I had an argument over Forrest. So stupid. She came back and I followed her."

"And I followed you leaving our younger child with her aunt Isabel who is so going to kick our asses when we get home." Older Alex chimed in.

"So now we just wait until Nora wipes our memories and you go home? Business as normal right?" Michael stood up and opened the door to the porch slamming it hard behind him.

"I should go talk to him." Alex stood and followed.

"Should we tell them about how aliens stop ageing at 35?" Older Michael asked.

"No they can learn some things." Older Alex looked up at his husband. "You lied about Forrest, you didnt tell them he was running project shephered. Or that he wanted the ship to take you and your family, to destroy all of you. That Forrest saw me as a cover and a pawn. How much he hurt me." Michael cradled him close.

"I know when to stop talking Alex." Michael kissed his head as they stood wrapped together. "I know if I told my younger self everything, he would kill Forrest, burn the world down. To keep you safe."

"I am safe Michael. You saved me." Alex reached up to kiss his husband. Safely wrapped in his arms.


	14. Lying eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Alex and Michael

"Guerin?" Mchael turned wiping at his eyes as he turned. Alex was standing on the porch chewing anxiously at his lower lip.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Michael asked finally. Alex nodded. "Let's go."

"Shouldnt we tell them?" Alex asked even as he followed Michael off the porch towards his truck.

"Nope. Look they are us right? So they should know. This is history to them." Michael climbed into the truck and Alex followed.

" They seem so happy together." Alex commented as Michael drove, his hands clenched on the wheel.

"Yeah, well. He has everything he wanted, a family, home, love...you.." Michael's jaw tensed. "Its makes me so angry Alex." He admitted.

"Why?" Alex asked. "They are us Guerin..we have that to come."

"Maybe but the future can change. I'm fucking angry that you give your affection so freely with him, with blue top. Fuck Alex all I wanted was for us to date like normal kids you know? To hold hands once in a while. Then you get over your Daddy issues and kiss blue top in front of a fucking bar." 

Michael stopped the truck and Alex realised that they were in front of the airstream. He watched as Michael threw open the truck door and walked over to the airstream. It was a Friday night and the streets beyond the junk yard where full of people.

"Ok." Alex climbed out of the truck. Michael wanted a gesture. He could give him one. "Ok." He took a deep breath. 

"IM IN LOVE WITH MICHAEL GUERIN!" Alex yelled out at the top of his lungs. 

Cars honked their horns, the people on the street stopped to stare, but Alex only had eyes for the man in front of him. Michael turned and walked back to Alex straight faced but his eyes shining.

"Did you say something private?" His lips tweaked at the corner into a smile.

"I love you." Alex admitted. Michael pulled him forwards and crushed his lips to Alex's.

"I love you to. Now get in that airstream before Max has to arrest us for indecent exposure."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malex...M for mature situations

" Are you sure?" Michael pulled his mouth away from Alex's to ask the question even as his hands started unbuttoning Alex's shirt.

"Guerin, shut up and take off your shirt." Alex grinned in the darkness.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man you love? Especially when he has invited you into his home." Michael waved his hands before pulling his shirt off over his head. He reached for Alex, mouths meeting hungrily, urgently. Alex slid his hands up tugging at Michael's curls. 

"What you do to me." Michael spoke hoarsely in Alex's ear. His hands skimmed over toned abs and slid inside denim as he cupped the firm curves of Alex's ass and pulled him closer. Alex moaned into Michael's mouth as he ground against him.

"The first time I kissed you, I knew." Michael didnt try to stop the whispered confessions that slipped out of him as he watched Alex toe out of his boots. "That tongue bar.." Michael nipped at the skin of Alex's neck, rewarded with a hitching gasp. Alex shrugged out of his jeans and reached for Michael's. Michael slipped out of them and his underwear and made short work of Alex's prosthetic and boxers.

Naked they lay on the bed looking at each other but not touching.

"The first time we slept together. Fuck Alex..I knew i was in love. I just wish i had told you."

"Guerin." Alex touched his cheek. "Michael. I fell in love with you the day you stole my guitar from the music room."

Michael rolled partially on top of Alex and kissed him, smelling the spice of sandalwood and male musk that was completely Alex. Their tongues met and explored, long dragging kisses that reminded Michael of summer days spent in the truck outside of Roswell. Michael rolled Alex onto his stomach kissing down the strong planes of his back and going lower..

What are you?.." Alex groaned, his hips striking the mattress as he felt Michael's tongue graze his opening. "Michael." Alex moaned as the tongue slid deeper. Michael's hands smoothed over the curve of his ass moving him a little wider. Alex cried out, hips spasming as Michael's tongue went deeper.

Michael pulled back flipping Alex onto his back. A bottle of lube had appeared from somewhere and a condom.

"Do we need?" Alex held up the condom.

"Knowing what could happen? Your call Manes." Michael smiled as Alex slipped the foil packet back into his hand.

"I'm going to carry your baby one day Guerin." Alex reminded him as Michael put in the condom. "Because i want to."

Michael pulled him down the bed, lying between Alex's thighs he kissed him. Alex wrapped his arms around Michael's neck pulling him closer. They both moaned as Michael slid into Alex, Michael lay still wrapped in the warmth of him, the silken heat. Alex reached down to hold Michael's hips and moved his own inviting Michael to move. Michael lifted Alex's legs changing the angle watching as Alex writhed beneath him. The pleasure was building wave upon wave of liquid heat, his release hit hard and fast and Alex cried out almost sobbing as he came, warmth spilling across both their stomachs. Michael flopped down onto him breathing hard.

"Theres just one thing we have to do.." Alex panted as Michael lay over him. "To make sure things pan out the way they should."

Michael looked Alex in the eyes as he finished what Alex was thinking. "We have to forget all this ever happened." He reached for Alex's hand and kissed each finger in turn. "But not right now."

"No not right now Guerin." Alex agreed. "I love you." Michael closed his eyes and savored the words. In a few hours he would have forgotten them.


	16. In the end or the beginning

" Ok so when I do this your going to black out for a while." Nora stood in front of young Michael. 

Michael recognised in his daughter his own traights, the defence sarcasm, the tightening of her jaw when she fought to hide what she was feeling, like right now.

As Nora reached out her hands Michael caught them in his own.

"Its ok, we will see each other again." He promised. Nora nodded swallowing hard. 

"Close your eyes." Michael did as he was told forcing himself into relaxing. "I love you Dad." Michael tried to open his eyes, to move, but blackness over come him.

Alex watched as the older version of himself carried Michael out to his truck.

"We will wait until Nora has treated you, take Michael back to the airstream and then hopefully go home." Older Michael tapped the device on his wrist as he stopped next to Alex. "Why did you ask to go second?"

"You...Michael's been through so much..lost so much. I didnt want him to watch as I forgot everything. " Alex sighed as older Michael pulled him into his arms. "I dont want to forget Michael." He confessed.

"I know." Older Michael held him close. Comfort flowed between them without words.

"Daddy?" Alex turned as Nora called him. "We need to do this." The device on Nora's arm had started to flash.

"Ok," Alex sat down on the sofa and waited as his daughter drew near. "I'm so proud of you." Alex told her as her hands reached for him. He felt connected to Nora, his future child, more than he understood.

"See you soon Daddy." Nora whispered and like Michael, Alex fell into darkness.

Michael caught his daughter as she fell, exhausted.

"Let's take Michael back to the airstream and go home." Alex spoke from the doorway and Michael stood carrying their daughter.

"Yeah," Michael smiled at his husband of 20 years. "Lets go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be doing a bonus chapter or 2 of what happened to Forrest, Michael and Alex in the future. Just to wrap up some things.


	17. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is present
> 
> Forrest showdown part one
> 
> Swearing alert!!

"I'm sorry Alex." Alex turned startled at the familiar voice. 

"Forrest? What's going on here?" The blue haired man was standing in Alex's kitchen watching him. Something was wrong. Alex could sense it. His body screamed danger.

"I need you to take me to the ship." Forrest demanded.

"I dont know what you're talking about." Alex denied watching as Forrest came around the island.

"Your Dad was right you are a terrible liar." Forrest looked at Alex cooly.

"You never even met my Father..." Alex shook his head hands tightening into fists as he understood. " Did he send you? Set this up somehow before he died? I cant believe this, hes dead and still screwing with my life."

"You got it wrong. Your Father worked for me. I was behind project shephered. It was the perfect place to hide Alex, in plain sight."

Alex was stunned. Michael had warned him about his trusting nature...but this...

"What are you hiding Forrest?" Alex asked, "at least tell me that?" Alex was reaching out with his mind as he spoke...calling out....

"Well see Alex, your pretty special. Not everyone can say they have fucked an alien. But you? You done it with two."


	18. Chapter 18

Alex stared at Forrest in shock then gathered his thoughts.

"What do you want?" He watched as Forrest sat down at the centre island.

"I know you found a ship. The ship. You know we were interrogating those aliens for a long time trying to make them talk."

"You bastard. Some of them were children." Alex looked in disgust at Forrest who sat regarding Alex calmly, a predator watching his prey. "They are your own people."

"No." Forrest laughed. "No they were born of privilege. My people had nothing."

"Why do you want the ship?" Alex asked and then froze, his ears had picked up the sounds of little feet on the stairs.

"Dawwy I'm thirsty." Alex froze as Rachel, his youngest daughter padded into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Alex picked her up and took a plastic tumbler from the cupboard, he filled it half full with water and held her while she drank, one hand stroking her golden curls.

Forrest watched, head tilted to one side and Alex met his gaze in challenge.

"Ok sweetheart, let's get you back to bed." Alex carried her back up the stairs to her room, her eyes closed even as her head hit the pillow. Sticking his head into Nora's room he saw his eldest was reading a book that appeared to be levitating mid air. "Nora,Mr Jones." The book dropped and Nora nodded and slipped past Alex into the bedroom of her sister. Alex knew she would attack anyone who entered.

"So you want to tell me how the kid has your eyes but looks like the cowboy?" Forrest asked. Alex crossed his arms saying nothing.

Outside a car door slammed and the front door slammed open. Michael was home. Forrest slipped from the stool and stood side on from the doorway as Michael came through it.

//kids ok?// Michaelflashed the thought to Alex mentally.

//yeah Nora is guarding Rachel.//

//you ok?// Michael was glaring at Forrest as he spoke mentally with Alex.

//yeah, hes an alien Michael.//

"What are you?" Michael spoke out loud. Addressing the question to Forrest.

" At last he speaks. I'm an alien Michael. Same planet. Different kind."

"You want the ship? Why?" Forrest arched a brow.

"So you and Alex have bonded. Telepathic communication..kids. interesting. I want to destroy that ship and everything on it."

"Why? There are people who want to use it to go home." Michael shook his head.

"Back to Antar? Their privileged lives living off the sweat and pain of others? It wont happen. Tell me where the ship is."

"No." Michael's jaw was set.

"I used him you know. Alex. When your father told me how weak you were,how desperate for love. It was perfect. Your Father despised aliens and men being with other men. Two blows..one stone...And you made it so easy...and that body." Forrest smirked. 

The panes of glass started to rattle in the windows as Michael's hands tightened to fists.

// hes goading you Michael. Dont listen.//

"I was right where I needed to be for a long time. But then I realised that I needed for you to be together to get what I want.Apart you are good. Together...almost unstoppable. You found the ship and now I want it back."

"Not going to happen." Michael shook his head.

"Fine. Plan b." As Forrest lifted his hand Alex was in motion. He collided with Michael as Forrest palm glowed a deep and dark red..

Alex screamed in agony, he was burning from his chest outwards, never had he felt such pain, white hot and consuming. He was aware of a scuffle, Forrest screaming.. then as his legs gave out he felt Michael catch him as he fell.

"Alex, look at me. At me!" Michael commanded as Alex tried to look towards where Forrest had been. Looking up at Michael he blinked and felt a tear running down his cheek. "Stay with me Alex." Michael bit back a sob. "Please.."

"I dont want to go....Dont let me go...Michael." The pain had settled into numbness and Alex could feel he was getting weaker, black spots danced before his eyes. "Always..love." Alex heard Michael calling his name even as his will gave out and darkness claimed him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you want the kids to see this?" Isabel asked as she walked with Michael to the ships stasis pod.

"I want them to know I did everything I could Is. It's not like they will be watching it anytime soon." 

Nora was nine and Rachel was five, old enough to know their Daddy was poorly and Michael was trying to fix him.

Isabel was carrying a small digital camera to record the proceedings. 

Michael waited as Liz, Kyle and Max carefully removed Alex from the stasis pod and placed him on the gurney.

"Ok, everyone but Isabel, get out." Michael instructed. Noisey protests filled the room until Michael made every single door I the place slam loudly. "Get out." He ordered.

"Ok Mikey," Isabel spoke once everyone had left. "Let's do this."

"Ok Alex, you come back to me." Michael placed one hand over Alex's heart and the other on his forehead. He could feel the raised ridges of burned flesh. Something that Forrest had done to him...  
Michael focused on the part of himself deep down, a glimmering thread in the darkness and slowly pushed it towards Alex.

His hands warmed up and Michael felt Alex arch into his touch even as Isabel gasped in wonder. Opening his eyes Michael could see that the room was filled with a golden glow, gravity had changed and various items appeared to be floating. He and Alex were connected by gold, flowing from Michael to Alex.

Alex's hand twitched and lifted coming up to touch Michael's chest completing the circuit. Michael gasped falling to his knees, there was a crash as gravity returned and various items hit the ground.

"Michael!" Isabel was at his side in seconds.

"I'm ok," Michael lifted his head. "We didnt understand Is. I didnt just share a part of me with Alex." Michael laughed in wonder. " he shared a part of him with me."

A sudden yell came from above and Alex fell onto the ground in an unruly sprawl next to them.  
"Ok...who took my leg?" He asked confused and a little dazed. "Why do I have goop all over me?" Alex pushed his upper body off the floor. "I'm naked!" "Alex," Michael started laughing as he hauled the other man into his arms showering his gooey face with kisses. "I love you," he pulled Alex close cradling his damp body.

"I love you to Michael." Alex curled into his body as Isabel dropped a blanket over his shoulders. "Always."


End file.
